


Trouble in Paradise

by mific



Series: Art series: Famous Works [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Albrecht Dürer, Digital Art, M/M, Manipulations, famous artists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of manipped artworks masquerading as "recently discovered" works by famous artists which happened to feature John and Rodney. Albrecht Durer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> And here they are again, stuck in the 16th Century in the usual dense woodland. This time the locals have stolen all their clothes and the boys are hopelessly lost and getting tetchy. Rodney's sure he can locate Ronon and Teyla with his scanner, but John's determined to hitch to the gate. They might want a couple of leafier branches when they arrive in the gateroom, though...  
> Dürer was clearly still thinking of the boys when he finalized his Adam and Eve engraving from this preliminary study, because Eve does look just a tiny bit masculine - although I reckon Rodney's better looking. And apologies to Rodney for camping him up, but someone had to be the girl...
> 
> Here's the reference work if you're interested: [Dürer](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/000fyz10)

  



End file.
